


The Stench of Summer Sex

by Jamilla_HenderStump



Series: Infinity On High [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking & Talking, Multi, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Summer Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilla_HenderStump/pseuds/Jamilla_HenderStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick are college students along with myself (aka fake name Jessica), Holly (real name not gonna be used but an internet friend who actually helped me to come up with the plot), and her boyfriend Joe. long story short, pete has a crush on jessica and has a really hard time being able to tell her without being loud, obnoxious, and playful about it which annoys jessica. this one particular summer day, pete decides to throw a party and invited the two girls, hoping that the one he's crushing on will come around that night. Will jessica fall for the guy she forces herself to hate? or will it be Patrick? the guy she kicked at the beach on the same day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stench of Summer Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Two internet friends suggested to me in the same week that i should write a peterick threesome because of the dream i had about patrick. originally, the whole threesome thing was played out in my head until i added the love story plot. that made the sex scene just a bunch better and i am really proud of this one. it was one of this stories where i just had to write it, rain, shine, day, late laaattteeee night. didn't matter until i finished it. i actually didn't feel like it was finished either because i have more playing in my head but i think it ends perfectly and i may just have to write a second story. anyways, enjoy!

It’s finally summer and Holly has asked her friend from college, Jessica, to come spend the summer with her at her beach house because she’s filthy rich and loved Jessica dearly. It took Jessica the entire second half of the semester to decide but when she realized that nothing else fun was gonna happen, she agreed.  
So here they were in the middle of the summer, sitting in the living room of the mini mansion, on the couch, in front of the television, and playing on their phones. Holly was a beautiful young woman with dark hair and brown eyes, hair down her back and actually a little pale. Jessica was naturally darker than holly. She was a dark caramel complexion with dark brown hair that had just a tint of red. Jessica wore thick-rimmed rectangular glasses that also transitioned in the sunlight to look like shades. Holly was an average height while Jessica was almost short enough to be a dwarf. Both young women had amazing bodies but Jessica was more naturally gifted with the big breasts and buttocks. Holly only had mild self-esteem issues but Jessica could never see what others saw in her, she thought her face was ugly besides her chubby cheeks and disliked her body. 

Holly found the perfect summer boyfriend who happened to go to the same school and she never noticed until the summer. His name was Joe and he played guitar. He was more of a down to earth kind of guy, which actually balanced Holly out and made Jessica approve. Jessica and Joe also shared a birthday, which caused them to vibe well and become close friends throughout the summer so far.  
While the girls sat on the couch with the TV on but not watching it, they were trying to figure out what to do for the day. “What do you want to do today?” Holly asked her friend. “I dunno. What do you wanna do today?” Jessica replied in a whiny voice. And before holly could respond with the same question again, her phone buzzed about 3 to 5 times. When Holly checked her phone, she got a very pleased, almost creepy grin and the buzz caused Jessica to look up so when she watched her friend get that expression, she got worried. “What was that?” Jessica asked out of curiosity.  
“So I dunno what we’re gonna do today but there’s a huge party at Pete’s tonight!” Holly replied.  
“And I assume you’re going right? Without me, all alone or with Joe?” Jessica asked, trying to sound pouty but she was actually hoping for the answer to be yes. Before Holly could respond, there were another 2 buzzes. And when Holly read that notification, she chuckled.  
“Oh no my sweet little cuddly buddy, you’re coming with. Special request. You have to be there.” Holly finally said smugly.  
“Ughhh!!!” Jessica groaned and kicked the table. “Special request my ass! You just want me to be there because it’s Pete’s party right? He’s disgusting and annoying and smelly and immature and…” Jessica was shut up by Holly’s hand and her phone screen in her face. The notifications were texts from Pete. And the last three said, “Invite whoever you want because I know you rock. And bring your bestie, especially her. She’s so mysterious and incredible and sexy and I’ll shut up now, bye.” As Jessica read those things she began to blush but eventually calmed down and continued to pretend like she never read that.  
So, after washing and figuring out what they were going to wear that day, Jessica thought it would be fun to go down to the beach and play in the water for a while. On the way down, the two girls ran into Joe which meant that Jessica was just gonna be a third wheel eventually. With that in mind, as soon as the spot was set up, Jessica went to go battle the waves by herself. She had actually gotten bored within ten minutes so she tried to backflip the next wave that was coming and finished it with a side of flesh. She kicked someone and they yelled out in pain. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so, so sorry! Lemme see,” Jessica exclaimed. Then a mildly pale, sandy blonde-ish red-ish haired guy with glasses wiped his face and looked at her. “No, I’m sorry. I was in your way. I saw you going for a backflip of some sorts and thought I was far enough away and my god you’re beautiful…” he practically word vomited out at her. Jessica blushed and looked down and asked again to see if she caused him a bruise of some sorts and the guy slightly lifted his shirt so she could see that he was okay, “I’m fine really.” He said with a shy smile before slowly moving away and suddenly being sucked under water. He seemed to be drowning but then popped up with the most annoying guy in the universe under him. “Rickster!!! You’re coming by tonight right? RIGHT!?” Pete shouted and asked at the same time to the guy he had sitting on his shoulders.  
“Well I don’t really have a choice… it’s my house. What am I gonna do? Not be home at night? Yes, I’ll be downstairs for a while!” the guy responded. Then Pete shouted a loud, “Yayyyy!!!” And swam away. “Oh great!” I thought to myself, “He knows and is close to the annoying psycho!”  
The rest of the day was uneventful until Holly found Jessica and took her back to the house to change for the party. Holly chose to wear a one-piece bathing suit and some short shorts and sandals that all matched. Jessica wore a halter top that showed just a tiny bit of cleavage and some shorts and sandals and they drove down to the other end of the beach to the guy’s house that Pete was throwing a party in and Holly found Joe, leaving Jessica all alone. The two girls arrived at nine in the evening and a couple of hours passed. During those few hours, Jessica watched her admirer act like a complete idiot while the guy who owned the house watched her. During the couple of hours, Jessica only had about two drinks of punch. Jessica wasn’t one to get drunk and start acting crazy, she was one who would usually be stimulated in many ways; physically, mentally, emotionally, you name it. So she loved to talk to people and laugh at people and would also be a bit horny. Eventually, the guy in the glasses from earlier came with an extra drink and sat next to her, offering her a drink which she gladly accepted.

“Hey what’s your name? You’re the girl uhh woman who kicked me in the stomach and felt terrible about it!” the guy asked then stated.  
“I’ll tell you my name if you tell me yours first. And it’s surprising you don’t know it, apparently your buddy Pete has a crush on me and he’s the most annoying loudmouthed person I know,” she replied.  
“Well hi,” the guy held out his hand, “I’m Patrick and uhh wow. He’s never mentioned you but that would make sense, if he seriously likes someone, he won’t brag about it. He keeps stuff that personal to himself or people close to his crush. Huh,” he chuckled, “What Pete wants, he usually gets… it’s only a matter of time…”  
“I’m Jessica and I honestly don’t care! He can’t have me. I won’t he’s just EW,” Jessica replied, “I can’t stand him! I cant he irritates me to no end!”  
Patrick just took the last sip of his drink and chuckled. He tried to explain that whom she described was only Pete on the outside and he truly is a better person but she quickly rejected that and changed the subject. The two of them drank and talked for about three hours, laughing and bonding. The talked about music, cars, boats, writing (which brought up Pete again), then favorite movies and art and drawing. Patrick and Jessica got so close that they were cuddling and touching and completely wasted. They got up and walked outside where they both decided it was a pretty cool thing to stare at stars and try to say what they see but Pete was out there with a bunch of people around him while he was doing a contest on how long he could stand on his hands. When he was done, he won the bet but was lightheaded and bumped into them. One would assume that Pete would react with anger and violence, given how drunk he was, but instead, he yelled out, “WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GONNA KISS ALREADY!?” 

Of course, Jessica and Patrick both denied any feelings toward each other and claimed that they didn’t plan on kissing so Pete just walked away. About five minutes later, the bartender, Andy, brought them both two drinks. “Compliments of Pete, I have nothing to do with it, just take them,” he said. And they took the drinks but were a bit skeptical. Patrick made a small humming noise before putting the cup to his mouth. “Wait!” Jessica yelled out, “You’re gonna drink that!? Are you for real Patrick? I don’t trust it.” Patrick quickly retaliated, “Just how terrible of a guy do you think he is? Or at least how dumb? This is my house and it’s only early in the summer. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, or his chances of another party, or you. I’m drinking it.” Then he took the cup back to his lips and downed the entire cup. Jessica saw that Patrick was okay and realized that she’d probably been extremely rude and completely wrong about the guy she knew deep down that she didn’t hate. When she realized this, she downed her entire cup. 

At about two in the morning, Andy brought them another drink from Pete which both of them drank without another thought. Before either of them knew it, Jessica found herself under Patrick, on the couch, making out. Pete walked over and told them to take it upstairs but Patrick insisted that Pete joined them before his buzz wore off and they both left Jessica on the couch, completely in a mild bliss. “What the hell was in those second drinks Pete? You drugged us. With what???” Pete just sighed in defeat, “ecstasy. It has no taste, I put one in each cup.” “Dude!” Patrick almost yelled at him, “you know what it does to me. Why? Why would you do that? To her? To me? Huh?” Pete blushed, realizing that he had to be honest, “because I really like you… both of you and it is a drug that makes people horny and I… I daydream I want the three of us.” Patrick cut off Pete and said, “this is how it’s gonna go. You’re going to admit your feelings to her without making it a huge announcement because your loudness is the main thing that repels her. Then, the three of us will all get impossibly more wasted and yes, drug included. Then it’s up to her which the combo will be clouding her mind and yours, you’ll be submissive to me and dominant to her if, and only if she says something along the lines of ‘I love you guys so much, make love to me.’ Then, I’ll take control. If the night is over and she hates us both, you get neither of us because you’re technically making me do this and I’ll never forgive you if this goes wrong.”

Pete took in the information and gulped. The reality hit him hard. Pete was getting what he wanted but it was an all or nothing deal. Without another word, Pete walked nervously over to Jessica and got on his knees in front of her. “H-hi I uhh know we technically met already but I also know that you haven’t met the guy inside this persona who’s really terrified to speak to you right now… oh god I think I’m gonna pee my pants or throw up, I can’t.” Pete was about to get up or scoot away or something but Jessica finally stopped staring at him blankly and grabbed his arm. “No don’t. Please? Finish what you were gonna say, it sounded better than anything else you’ve ever said to me before…” she asked. Just then, Pete started sweating and trembling and he opened his mouth wide just before Patrick came and covered his big mouth. “Pete don’t you fucking dare! Quietly..!” Pete shook his head an started freaking out.” “Wait what?” Jessica asked, “what? What? What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” Patrick responded calmly, “It’s worse than I thought… he’s calm now? Good. Now, do not shout extremely loudly. Go ahead.” Pete couldn’t speak. He just kept saying, “I,” over and over again until Patrick kneed his back and he word vomited at a decent tone, “I’m in love with you.!”  
Jessica was shocked; she didn’t know how to respond to that at all at first. She thought he was just going to say he liked her or something obnoxious about her body but that was totally unexpected. “Are you sure it’s love…?” she finally asked. And suddenly Pete had enough courage to do what he’d wanted to do for an entire year. He got up, leaned in, and kissed her deeply yet gently and passionately. Jessica melted into the kiss almost as instantly as the shock wore off and found herself feeling comfortable and loved. It was more of an incredible feeling than she thought he’d ever give her. The kiss lasted all of a good three minutes before the need for air became more prominent.

After that honest display of affection, Patrick got three more “special” drinks and the three of them sat around talking and laughing and having tickle fights. That was before something strange happened and they were all so wasted that they fell on the floor completely tangled. It was now three or four in the morning and the people at the party were either starting to pass out or go home, including Holly. Holly was actually on her way home with Joe because she didn’t see Jessica around and assumed that she got sick of the party and went home hours ago without telling her. However, when they got to the house, Jessica was nowhere to be found. Holly was in complete shock and a light bulb went off in Joe’s head that made him finally start to worry. “I haven’t seen Pete…” Joe stated, “Oh no, you don’t think? What if he finally got to her? What if they went upstairs?” Holly was appalled by the assumption and punched his arm, “She is my friend, and I know her okay? She wouldn’t… she couldn’t… oh god no. It’s been a couple of years for her since she’s you know… with a guy… she did not go upstairs with, oh god was it against her will? We gotta find her!” the now mostly sober Holly stated as they ran back to the party.

Little did she know, Jessica wasn’t upstairs the entire time but she’d finally said something similar to those words Patrick was talking about. In her drunk and drugged state of mind, Jessica said, “I love you guys…!!! Wait a second, this is awkward and nowww I’m… oh god this is weird, this is weird I’ve never felt close to the same way about two people at the same time. My mind is confused, my heart is happy and my body… I’m, I want.” Patrick just shushed her, ordered the three of them a few more “Special drinks” ad then asked, “You wanna see my room?” and without thinking twice, Jessica nodded and smiled because she really did want to see Patrick’s room and what it looked like and if he still played with toys, what his guitars looked like. She wanted to know but as soon as they all finished their last drinks, Patrick was grabbing their hands and leading them upstairs and past his bedroom. “But we just passed your room Patrick..?” Pete’s completely drug induced brain couldn’t process what was happening fast enough and neither could Jessica’s. “Aww but you promised…!” she whined, “You’re still gonna see my room love, just my second one.” That’s when it clicked for Pete, he was finally getting what he wanted but he’s never actually seen Patrick’s back room. He’d heard legends of the crazy sex people swore they had back there and how Patrick’s a completely different, not awkward or even shy, person in bed. But he’s never seen it. The Patrick he knew was about to go away and that much he did know.

When they finally got there and Patrick opened the door, Jessica and Pete were both shocked. That was the biggest bed they’d ever seen and it was practically the main thing in the room. There was a mirror on the ceiling and one tall dresser, the floor was wooden and the walls were all creamy white. The only other things in the room were the two windows at either side of the bed. After the initial shock wore off, Jessica laughed and jumped onto the bed, standing on her hands and knees. “And water we gonna do with this giant bed patwick?” she asked curiously. “We’re going to play a game called Patrick Says,” he said with a chuckle, “Will you play with me?” he asked them both which made Pete stand there awkwardly and nod. “Pete I’m gonna kick your ass at this one,” Jessica shouted. He responded with an, “we’ll see about that!” and walked over to the bed. “Great, now that I have both players, we can begin,” Patrick stated, “Patrick says, Pete should get on the bed.” And with that, Pete obeyed and took off his shoes before sitting on the bed next to Jessica. “Patrick says, both of you close your eyes tight and no peaking.” They both obey. “Patrick says to stay a still as possible with breathing.” They both obey again and Patrick goes over to the top drawer and pulls out a blindfold. “Jessica, Patrick says to relax and not worry,” he says as he puts the blindfold on her and she takes a deep breath. “Good,” Patrick hums, “Patrick says you can both open your eyes now.”  
Jessica and Pete both open their eyes but Jessica can’t see so she raises her hand like a kid at school. “Yes Jessica? Patrick says you may ask a question.” “Umm Patrick do I have a blindfold on?” she asks and then raises her hand again, “Yes you have a blindfold on and what? Patrick says stop annoying him so this is your last question,” Patrick answered with a bit of annoyance in his tone. “What happens when someone doesn’t do what Patrick says and disobeys him?” Jessica asked more seriously. “Well then they get a spanking and each time it happens, it gets worse,” Patrick answers with a bit of joy, “Now Jessica, Patrick says lay back and get comfortable. The bed is soft, enjoy it. But stay on your back.” Jessica nods and lays back, humming softly as she relaxes into the bed. 

“Pete, Patrick says take your shirt off.” Pete does as Patrick says, slinging it onto the floor. “Pete, Patrick says to unbutton and unzip you’re your pants.” Pete does as he’s told; his skintight pats barely dropping. “Pete, Patrick says gently strip Jessica completely.” Jessica gulped just like Pete wanted to but he didn’t and began with her top. He kissed up her stomach, lifting the shirt with his head and then slipping it over her head when he reached her breasts. He then found himself kissing back down past her belly button und undoing her shorts. This is just what Pete had been wanting for at least six months now. Her body beneath his while she hummed and whimpered softly. “You’re so beautiful…” Pete whispered as he slipped off her shorts and underwear at the same time. Then he nervously removed her last piece of clothing, her bra. There she was in all her naked glory beneath him and he could barely think straight. “Jessica, Patrick says he wants know how you’re feeling right now,” Patrick stated. “Well… I I don’t know,” she responds, “I’m exposed but because I can’t see, I’m comfortable and I’m blushing because Pete is really sweet and I’m super horny. I’m laying in anticipation of what Patrick’s gonna say next…” Patrick made a pleased humming sound before responding with, “I’m glad you like playing my favorite game. Patrick says to stay relaxed and to not touch yourself, Jessica. Pete, Patrick says he’s lazy and wants you to strip him before doing what he knows is in the back of your mind and eating Jessica out.” Pete gulps lightly and does as he’s told, taking off Patrick’s jacket, fedora, and shirt. Then he marveled over just how everything he’d ever wanted is right before him. Both of them about to be naked and her actually wanting him was something he would’ve considered risking his life to have and he was getting it. Once reality washed over Pete, he proceeded to undo Patrick’s pants and took a deep breath before slipping them and his briefs off at once. Pete’s eyes went wide at the sight before him as long as they’d been friends, Pete has never seen Patrick in all his naked glory before now. A sudden confusion washed over Pete as his urges got mixed up. Did he want Jessica or Patrick right now?

Pete’s drug induced brain finally realized that he never finished as he removed Patrick’s shoes and socks. “One last thing before you attend back to Jessica, Pete. Patrick says to finally rid yourself of your pants but keep your boxer briefs on,” Patrick stated. Pete nodded and gasped is slight relief as she slipped off his skin-tight pants then got back on the bed between Jessica’s legs. “Jessica, Patrick says not to freak out about the pleasure you are about to receive,” Patrick stated plainly as Pete got comfortable and wrapped his arms around Jessica’s legs. Then he kissed her entire v-line before shyly diving in and starting with her clit. This caused a deep pleasured moan to erupt in her throat and encouraged Pete to keep going. After focusing on her clit for a little while, he moved down and inserted his tongue deep inside her. Before anyone knew it, Pete had Jessica screaming and writhing under his touch. She couldn’t think straight as pleasure soon took over her entire body.  
By this time, Holly had just arrived back to Patrick’s place and began running around looking for her. When she and Joe both agreed that she wasn’t downstairs they decided to look upstairs. The first door on the left was Patrick’s, the one on the right was Pete’s. The next room on the left had a lesbian couple in the guest room and the one on the right was a guest room with a gay couple in there. Then there were bathrooms and straight couples, the room on the left had the couple sleeping, the room on the right had a couple banging. The last set of rooms were empty guest rooms. “Holly, they’re in the back room,” Joe stated plainly, “For guys, the back room is a legend of how Patrick is able to bring anyone intense pleasure. People have talked about how they were kind of in a daze or trans and had to give in. Holly she’s got to be back there this isn’t good!” Joe finally came to the assumption. Holly decided to go and look through the key hole and what her eyes saw, they could not unsee. By the time they realized Jessica was in the back room, Pete was eating her out and Patrick had said for Jessica to suck him off. Holly saw her friend in the most awkward predicament getting and receiving oral pleasure at the same time and seeming to enjoy it. This didn’t add up to Holly, the person she knew as her friend was never open enough sexually to even enjoy a threesome let alone be completely nude in front of more than one person. “Oh my god…” Holly whispered. “What?” Joe asked, “She’s back there isn’t she? What’s going on?”

“Oh god!” Jessica screamed as she pulled off of Patrick with a pop, “Pete!!! Patrick I can’t keep, I can’t I’m gonna!!!” and just like that, her toes curled, her back arched off the bed, and her entire body shook as she came hard, squirting into Pete’s mouth and down his neck and chest. After almost a minute of pure bliss, Jessica finally relaxed into the bed and gasped out a small moan while a look of complete amusement was on Patrick’s face and a look of pure lust was on Pete’s. Holly was about to barf as she whispered, “It’s all of them… Patrick’s back there too. He’s like scary different and I believe I just watched my best friend have an explosive orgasm. I can’t babe… I feel bad. I should’ve been there to stop them before it got this far. I’m gonna.” “No!” Joe whispered and yelled at the same time while grabbing his girlfriend’s arm, “Did she seem to be in any danger or harm? Or was she just in pleasure and lost in it? Because if she’s lost in pleasure, she’ll never forgive you for ruining this. Just wait until tomorrow and if it was against her will, if she’s angry with them, then we’ll defend her okay. I’m sleepy. I wanna cuddle with my bae and sleep she’ll find us okay?” Holly just nodded and yawned. There was nothing they could do until the late morning anyway so they found an empty guest room and slept.

“Jessica…” Patrick hummed softly, “You didn’t share the fact that you’re a squirter darling, I bet you’re multi orgasmic too, most squirters are… this will just make my game wayyy more fun. Pete, Patrick says to take this,” he hands Pete a condom, “and have a great time. Oh, and Jessica sweetheart, Patrick says you’re not done yet, now you must deep throat him while Pete’s fucking you senseless and no stopping until Patrick cums hard, understood?” Jessica nodded and whispered a small, “yes sir…” while Pete was just finishing working on his condom after taking off his underwear. Patrick hummed pleasantly as he watched Pete work up the courage to do what he was about to do. Pete had never been with a full blown squirter and if he could admit it, he was afraid of just how much pleasure he’d get. What if he wasn’t good enough? But it was still an all or nothing situation and he’s just gonna have to find out. Without another worrying thought, Pete teased her clit with the tip of his dick before lining himself up wither partially gapped open hole and slowly slid in. “Oh god…!” Pete whimpered under his breath, “Oh my god. Oh fuck this is unbelievable!” Jessica’s mouth was gapped open, head thrown back, body completely shocked by the new intrusion, she could feel herself pulsing around him as he slid in. “Sooo big! Fuuuckkk more…! More! D don’t stop Pete take me!” he never thought he’d see the day that he’d have her in this position, begging for it their very first time, but she was and Pete was ready to give it to her. “Your wish is my command my love,” he smiled and took a deep breath before letting the last bit of his high and his lust filled instincts to take over and started pounding into her, gently at first before just letting himself enjoy it and giving into the pleasure. Once Pete was lost and Jessica was writhing beneath him, Patrick told Jessica it was time to complete her job, which she gladly did, she allowed herself to take in as much as possible before choking violently around his cock. But Patrick had ideas of his own, the choking felt incredible to him and without thinking, Patrick allowed himself to give into pleasure as well. He started thrusting balls deep into Jessica’s mouth without a care in the world before he slipped out his first real moan. Between Pete’s incoherent mumbling and sweat, Patrick’s borderline angelic moans, and Jessica’s muffled screams of pleasure, the room was loud but no one outside could hear them. The amount of pleasure in the room was so dense; it could be cut with a knife. And the craziest part about it was that Patrick was, even in his pleasure-induced state of mind, still playing his special game. “Pete, Patrick says bite his shoulder to keep you from releasing too early.” And in a desperate squeal, Pete obeyed, biting hard onto Patrick’s shoulder, his entire body trembling in pleasure. Pete tried to mumble, “She’s close, oh my god she’s sooo fucking close!” but it all came out weirdly while he was trying to hold back his own orgasm.

Within a five-moment time frame, Patrick came, then Jessica, then Pete. Jessica and Pete practically passed out from pleasure but Patrick quickly regained his composure. He rolled Pete over so that he slid out and was laying next Jessica. “I’ll give you a few minutes,” Patrick stated, “But Patrick say it’s his turn next Jessica. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle at first.” Jessica shook her head and whimpered, she was tired and didn’t think she could go another time. After a few minutes went by, Jessica was completely relaxed and Patrick was ready. He placed himself between her legs before she started shouting no, “No no, Patrick I can’t I don’t wanna! It’s like impossible for me to…” “You know what happens when you don’t do what Patrick says… do you really want a nasty spanking?” Patrick said, cutting her off. Jessica gulped and shook her head. She couldn’t believe the person he’d turned into and was left with only two choices, run out (if she could) crying and screaming, or take it and make him pay for it later. Her silence and lack of fighting said to Patrick that it was okay. With that, he grabbed a condom and slipped it on. At this point, Pete was starting to wake up again and Jessica had made up her mind on option two. Jessica had in her mind that Patrick was gonna pay one way or another. “Patrick says not to be angry or upset with him, he just wants to have fun. One more round of fun,” he says to Jessica but it was too late, she’d made up her mind. As Patrick closed his eyes and slowly slipped inside her, she almost screamed in discomfort. There seemed to be no pleasure left to sex, just the feeling of someone else being inside her. At this point, Pete was awake and pretending to be asleep. He heard everything and knew Patrick had gone too far but wanted to wait until the right moment to change things up.

Minutes go by and Patrick’s thrusting in and out of Jessica at full speed, lost in pleasure and moaning like an angel while Jessica’s groaning with impatience. This is the exact moment Pete decides to stop pretending to be asleep. He changes his condom and surches the dresser for lube before finding it and whispering in Patrick’s ear, “Angle up and to the left, her right. It’s her g-spot.” Patrick does as he’s told and within seconds, Jessica is arching off the bed and moaning loudly. Pete’s plan was not to exactly help Patrick though, he had other motives. While Patrick began to zone out again, Pete lubed up his fingers and spread Patrick’s ass cheeks before inserting a single finger. Patrick gasped and stopped all movements. “Pete no! What are you? Don’t! I don’t want! Patrick says!” Patrick whines out desperately. “Jessica and I aren’t playing Patrick Says anymore, Patrick, it’s Pete says now. She said no and you forced yourself on her, I’m just returning the favor. Oh wait, don’t tell me you’ve never bottomed before?” Pete retaliates, cutting him off. “Of course I have!” Patrick yells, “I just haven’t in a while…” Well then, I’ll just have to be gentle,” Pete states simply before inserting three more fingers all at once, quickly working Patrick’s anus wide open which caused Patrick to cry out in excruciating pain, “Oops, I lied. Patrick I love you bro, but I had to get even. That doesn’t feel nice does it?” Patrick shakes his head and starts crying completely, tears flowing down his cheeks. “Patrick, Pete says slide out of her and lay on your back.” Patrick did as he was told, in complete disbelief and pain, Pete was changing everything and practically challenging him for dominance. Pete, the most vulnerable guy he knew, was about to attempt to fuck him senseless. “Good,” Pete coos, “Pete says to relax as much as possible, Patrick.” Only a moment later, there were three fingers buried deep inside Patrick, searching for his prostate before, “Ohh God! Jesus Fuck! Yeah right there right fucking there!” Patrick screamed out in pleasure, practically fucking himself on Pete’s fingers. Pete then skillfully used his other hand to slip off Jessica’s blindfold. “I can see!” she exclaimed. “You wanna help me out?” Pete asks her, raising an eyebrow. “How so?” she asks. Then Pete removes his hand from Patrick and Patrick whimpers at the loss as Pete lines himself up with the whimpering man’s pulsing hole. “Ride him,” Pete says plainly, “I know you’re tired so just until you can’t take it anymore.” Jessica nods and agrees to go along with what Pete says. She crawls over and hovers just above Patrick’s waist before lowering herself onto his still condom covered cock. Just as she does so, Pete thrusts deep inside Patrick, hitting his prostate dead on, causing him to scream at the top of his lungs in pleasure and his hips to buck up high. This meant that he thrusted into Jessica and that was her cue to start riding him, hopping on Patrick’s cock as hard and quickly as possible, Pete’s thrusts timing with here. Within a matter of minutes, the room was filled with both guys’ extremely loud moans and Jessica’s desperate whimpers.

Not long after that, Pete had both of them screaming his name as he used the same hand he took the blindfold off with, to tirelessly rub and flick Jessica’s clit. Within the next minute, all three of them came at once, Jessica spraying hard enough for some to land on Pete as well. Patrick passed out instantly and it seemed that he was going to stay asleep. Pete decided to be gentle and pull Jessica off of him, limp in his arms and looking at him in a different light. She was blushing as she smiled up at him like he was the most important person on the planet. “What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?” Pete asked her. She shook her head and snuggled into him. “Don’t make me make you tell me… I wanna know..!” Pete whined. She shook her head and grinned up at him. Pete didn’t get angry but he still wanted to know so he layed her down on her back and switched to a completely new condom, one that he had in his pants just for her, just in case. “Whatcha got there?” Jessica asked. Pete responded smugly saying, “My secret weapon… you’re gonna want me so badly, you’ll have to say what’s on your mind and in your heart in order to get more.” “We’ll see about that!” she said, challenging him. And just like that, Pete hovered over her, holding her hands above her head and then put his head in the crook of her neck, just under her chin. “Look up,” he said, “tell me what you feel when you see us like this…” he said. She was about to say something but blushed and looked away. When Pete felt her look away, he said, “Soot yourself love.” And then he shifted his position and rested his cock heavily on her clit.

“Oh my god! Holy hell that’s cold, cold, cooolllddd!!! It’s so good oh hell yesss!!!” she screamed as she started attempting to buck up into his touch, her pussy beginning to leak and pulse with need. “Fuck me fuck me please?” she begged, still unable to move her arms. Pete shook his head and said, “nope. Tell me you love me first. Admit it out loud to me, to yourself. Say it, Jessica. Tell me how you feel or I’m going to get up, get dressed, walk out of here, and try to forget you. I swear on my life.” Jessica felt her heart drop. There was no more time for playing games, he was serious and she was not ready to admit what he’d accomplished in one long night but if he needed to hear it, she’d say it just once. “I love you!” she barfed out. “Nope. that wasn’t honest.” He said, “Look at yourself right now in the glass and say what’s on your heart. Oh, and use my full name when you tell me.” Jessica took a deep, shaky breath and looked in the mirror above them. “I don’t… firstly, thank you for helping me with Patrick, that was very kind of you. And… for some reason, having sex with you feels beyond incredible… my heart is racing. When I see your face now, I want to smile and not groan in annoyance,” she talked on, trying not to say the exact words until she gulped and figured out how to say it, “Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third, I don’t know how you did it or when exactly but you got what you wanted. You made me fall in love with you. Maybe I drank a little too much but it’s mostly worn off by now and I know that I now like you a lot. It really could be love. I look up and I’m confused and happy all at the same time.” Pete smiled down at her and kissed her deeply and with more passion than ever before while shifting his position and lining himself up with her hole. Once the kiss was broken, he asked, “You still want it?” Jessica was dazed and speechless but was able to nod, saying yes and allowing entrance. Pete moaned deeply and rested his head on her shoulder before whispering, “whoever passes out after this first gets to stay asleep. No more sex if they don’t want it.” Jessica nodded, a pleased moan escaping her lips.  
And then it was on. After a few slow thrusts, Pete wasted no time spending his last bit of energy picking up the pace and strength of each and every thrust, angling just right to make her writhe and scream beneath him. “Fuuuccckkkk!!!! It’s hot! It’s burning hot oh Jesus fuck! Pete! Pete! Peeeeeettttteeeee!!!!! Ughhhhhhhhh!!!! Oh my god! I’m gonna!!!!” Jessica screamed in only a matter of minutes, her walls pulsing and clenching violently around his cock.” Pete was a hot and sweaty mess at this point, he’d taken her fingers and laced them with his. His entire body was shivering in pleasure and his face went blank with pleasure as his thrusts slowed dramatically. “I can’t. shitttt. I’m gonna too,” he whispered. And the very next thing heard was a unison of high pitched screams as they both came violently together, Pete almost breaking the condom as he slid out tiredly, Jessica completely soaking the one spot of the bed and then passing out instantly. His face was the last thing he saw before passing out.

An hour later, Patrick woke up and Pete was just about to fall into a deep sleep before he tapped him. “Pete wake up, I feel bad…” Patrick mumbled as he reached over Jessica to tap Pete, “we drugged her and I feel terrible about it…” Pete just nodded and hummed in agreement before falling fast asleep. Every inch of Patrick’s being wanted to shake him violently and fuck him senseless and get revenge but seeing Pete sleep peacefully changed his mind and Patrick soon fell back asleep himself. It was about 9 in the morning when Jessica woke up fully but little did the guys know, she heard their little discussion earlier. “had to be ecstacy,” she thought to herself as she slid from their holds and put on her clothes that were scattered all over the floor. Then she slipped out of the room quietly and looked around, she looked in each room, hoping to find Holly or an empty bathroom before finally opening a door and seeing a giant afro. “Joe? Holly? It that you?” Joe nodded and groaned in response then tapped his girlfriend and said, “Our best friend is here…” Holly sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Jess!” she shouted, “Oh my god are you okay? Did they force themselves on you? What happened? Again, are you okay???” Jessica hugged her friend and told her, “Pete won. He got what he wanted, I caught the feels. Patrick’s a very scary person in the bedroom, nothing like the guy I’d spent most of the night talking to. And they drugged me, put esctacy in my punch. I think the last cup I had, had more than one pill in it and so did Pete’s Patrick was the most sober out of the three of us. Sex sex sex. Pete, he, he’s different, more dark, mysterious, and complex than I thought. He saved me… then made me admit my feelings… it was a generally wild night and.” Jessica finished, covering her mouth and running to the attached bathroom, to the toilet, and throwing up violently. Jessica threw up about three times in a row before finishing and yawning, feeling exhausted in more than one way.

When Jessica was done, she asked where Pete and Patrick’s rooms were and Holly led her to them. They went in Patrick’s room first and it was just how Jessica expected it to be, blue walls with guitars and shoes lined up along them. A small desk, a laptop, a bunch of headphones and only one pile of clothes in the floor. She blushed and giggled before going to the small desk and writing both guys a different letter. Patrick’s letter said something along the lines of, “your room is exactly how I imagined it and although I’m a bit mad at you for helping Pete drug me and then forcing yourself on me, I’d like to see where this little triangle thing goes. Just be more gentle with me, I am a lady after all.” Then Pete’s letter said, “you really didn’t have to drug me to get me to have sex with you or admit my feelings, you just had to open up that beautiful part of you to me and I would’ve fallen without this elaborate plan. Never drug me again. And I’d like to know this other side of you better. Oh, and thanks for saving me from the vicious side of Patrick again, I appreciate it.” Then she went to his door and was getting ready to open it when holly said, “Jess no! what are you doing? No one goes in Pete’s room ever since his ex. No one. And the people who did, said it was scary.” “What? Why? What happened with his ex? What are you talking about?” Jessica asked. 

Holly proceeded to give Jessica a lecture on Pete’s last love, Holly never mentioned the name but she broke it down like this, “They were high school loves and decided to go to the same college when they graduated. You didn’t meet Pete until the summer between sophomore and junior because the end of freshman year, she dumped him. They were happy together, took all the same gen ed classes together, got into the only co-ed dorm and got a room together. They did everything together, Jessica,” Holly paused, “I barely knew him back then because he was fixated on her. He loved her with a burning passion and she left him for a football player. He was in soccer, she was a cheerleader, and she left him for a football player. He didn’t do anything to her and she tore him to shreds. She made the break up so much worse than it had to be and it got so bad that Patrick stood up for him against her before Pete had even known him. So Pete left, Patrick told him he had a beach house they could live in over the summer but they practically live here year round now. The point is, Pete’s a very sensitive guy and he went into a very dark place until one day we were having a small conversation and he saw you waving at me. The way he stared at you was like he’d just seen an angel and you were actually at one of your worst days then. After that, he created a persona. He’d pretend he was okay because he was tired of publically displaying his depression. The only thing he didn’t change was his general style. So the “Asshole” you hated was actually created so that he didn’t have to show you his weakness.” Holly finished and took a deep breath. “I want to see just how bad it is, who he is on the inside. I want to know and I don’t care if he yells at me for it,” Jessica spoke as she took a deep breath and opened Pete’s room door. It really was scary. “Looks like a lazy vampire lives in here…” Jessica mumbled. “Well,” Holly spoke, “Vampires are his favorite mystical creatures.” There were papers and clothes everywhere, an empty pizza box, all shades of black and red and just no light at all. Jessica picked up a piece of paper before Holly freaked out again, “Don’t put it back just how you found it and don’t read it! How would you like it if he snuck in your room and read your journal? He’s like you in that way, put it back.” And Jessica did put it back without reading it before using the wall to write on his note, “PS. You are a very interesting man and I’m glad you grew up the actual courage to have a real conversation with me. Holly told me a little about your last break up and I promise, I won’t be the annoying girlfriend who makes it her job to try and change you but I think you should organize just a little bit. I’m also stealing your hoodie that you tried to give me last week. Seeya around.” And with that, Jessica left the note on Pete’s bed and stole the hoodie and put it on and left.

Jessica, Holly, and Joe all went back to Holly’s beach house to get washed up and dressed and then headed out for breakfast. Jessica pretty much planned her outfit around Pete’s hoodie and she wore it proudly for once.


End file.
